


From Me to You

by universe_pants



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm actually quite proud of this??, Kinda Fluffy, Light Angst, Other, anyway..., but not really, kinda angsty??? but not really, like... it's implied??, please give this a chance, this doesn't have to be considered hamburr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_pants/pseuds/universe_pants
Summary: Alexander writes why he needs words in his life and a worried Aaron replies.





	1. small explanation

This is just a small explanation of the next chapters, but you may skip this if you wish.  
This is a sort of poetry format and it's my first time writing in this organization.  
I was originally writing Hamilton's response to "Why do you write like you're running out of time?" and then i wanted to write a response. I didn't know who was telling the response until i finished (and it happened to be Burr). I'm actually quite surprised with how this turned out but I'm extremely pleased with the outcome.  
The first chapter is from Alexander's point of view and the second being Burr's.  
Alexander wasn't writing to anyone in particular (just tired of everyone in his life hassling him to stop writing).  
Burr's is specifically for Hamilton.  
I think that's all??  
Anyways.. comments are greatly appreciated (also kudos)! :)


	2. A. Ham

Words  
I need words to convey my feelings  
Because I do not understand them myself  
I need words  
Because there’s an endless hurricane in my head  
There are roads that lead to paths of potential  
And these voices won’t keep quiet  
Because the ideas swarm  
Each as loud as the last  
It’s deafening  
And so I can’t keep them in  
I forget if I do  
And when I forget I lose myself  
Although it tires me  
I write as often as possible  
When the sun rises and even after it sets  
Words flow long into the night  
I need words to comfort me  
I need words to envelope me  
To be in my every breath and surround my every waking moment  
Some say I need punctuation  
But all I need is words  
Words to tell my story  
Because words form sentences  
And sentences form paragraphs  
And paragraphs form pages  
And pages form stories  
And stories are filled with emotion  
This fire I can’t stomp out  
And these words that echo in my hollow body  
So  
I need words to survive  
I need words  
_To live_


	3. A. Burr

You need punctuation.  
You have this endless cycle of writing –  
Of shouting your ideas.  
But when will you be able to breathe?  
If you do not take a moment to  
_Look around_  
How will you know what’s keeping you alive?  
I know that enough people have told you that that you should be able to try to understand.  
The world is so beautiful,  
And you make it more so  
With the universes you make with your words –  
How you say they have helped keep you alive this long.  
But I’m here now.  
You can add a comma,  
A semi-colon;  
You can even add a period.  
Because now, you can breathe  
_With me._  
You have so much time,  
And I know you want to use it  
Because you feel that it’s slipping through your fingers.  
You say that I use too much punctuation –  
That I admire too long;  
You say that I stay in silence too long, but  
_Look._  
You have everything going for you.  
Take a moment  
And breathe.  
Otherwise, you’re going to get ahead of yourself and end up in trouble because of that mouth of yours.  
Besides,  
How can you live  
_Without air?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this!! I'm so happy with the end product and my formatting. I tried to convey each person's words with the format (Hamilton had no punctuation while Burr had his prose littered with it.). Please please comment (and leave a kudos)! I hope you have a wonderful day!  
> Also, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
